koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7
Dynasty Warriors 7 (真・三國無双6) is the upcoming installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. Originally it was confirmed as a Playstation 3 exclusive due to Dynasty Warrior's 10 year anniversary and basis on Playstation consoles. However, on October 30, 2010, it was announced that an Xbox 360 version would be released in Europe and North America. In response to questions for an Asian Xbox version, the producer said that the notion is still undecided. Everything has been stated to be revamped, from characters, stories, and weapon system. The theme for this title is to present a "seamless, cinematic one-versus-thousand" game. Gameplay *In the spirit of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, characters can equip two weapons. Weapons can be changed at any time (in and out of battle) and each comes with their own traits. If the player switches between the two weapons quickly enough, they may trigger a special attack called "Variable Action". The attacks depend on the weapon combinations to encourage the player to freely experiment with different weapons. Weapons can be customized to the player's preferences. Additionally, each character is affiliated with a particular weapon type (so far being hinted as weapons from Dynasty Warriors 5). When equipped with their weapon of choice, they will perform an extra attack unique to them. Weapons so far include: ::Spear ::Sword ::Rapier ::Long bow ::Folding fan ::Throwing daggers ::Pike ::Sword and shield ::War fan ::Axe ::Konghou (箜篌), the east Asian version of the harp ::Tongnu Cannon (連弩砲), a large and destructive firearm weapon attached to a character's arm (not to be confused the more compact version from Yue Ying's previous weapon of choice). *Enemy soldiers can drop weapons and can be used by the player's character. *The Musou Gauge can be built up to two stocks. Like Samurai Warriors 3, the additional musou guage can be used to unlock a stronger, unique musou during an already executed musou. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, aerial musous are present. *The normal attack and charge attack system returns. The producer has stated that this title will be based on and expand the set-up from the series' fifth installment. *Horses can perform a kicking attack. *A new mode called Chronicle Mode is introduced. Within this mode, players can earn the ultimate weapons in the game and unlock various playable characters. Specific stories and stages are set to be made exclusive to this mode. *Cutscenes and events no longer take loading time, and the transition strives to be as close to real-time as possible. It is possible to keep playing during special scenes that were previously pre-rendered movies. *The game's visuals will be rendered for a 3D viewing experience, allowing players to be furthered absorbed in the Three Kingdoms setting. If the 3D experience is too awkward, the players can also switch it off and play the game normally on their TV. *Downloadable content is planned but nothing is revealed yet. Characters For the first time in the series, the Jin Dynasty will be featured as a main force. Characters are listed with their full name and style name on one header within the official website. Like older titles, the Others characters will not have their individual stories in this game. Wei *Cao Cao *Xiahou Yuan *Xiahou Dun *Xu Huang *Zhen Ji *Cai Wenji Wu *Lu Xun *Zhou Tai *Sun Quan *Lu Meng *Da Qiao - weapon from Strikeforce 2 will not appear in this title *Ling Tong Shu *Zhao Yun *Xing Cai *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Ma Chao *Bao Sanniang Jin *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Zhuge Dan *Wang Yuanji Related Media Starting since the announcement press release, four members within the Yoshimoto Performance talent group whom like the Dynasty Warriors series will work together with Koei to promote the title. The members were present to do a short live gameplay demonstration at the initial press event. Their collaboration is dubbed the "Yoshimoto Musou Project", though what else they plan to do is still not known in detail. Dynasty Warriors 7 will also do a special collaboration campaign with the DVD release of Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon (known as Sangokushi Three Kingdoms in Japan). External Links * Official Japanese site, Official Twitter link Category:Games